undefined
by Mioreo
Summary: Keduanya tak pernah membangun relasi yang pasti. Hanya terus-menerus terombang-ambing tak menentu dalam perasaan yang sulit terdefinisi. [ Mayu/Momo. Untuk #CPC2016 ]


"Maaf?" Alis pelayan itu terangkat satu, dia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk kali kedua.

"Aku ingin pai ini dibungkus."

Jika bukan karena etika melayani pelanggan, sang pelayan pasti sudah tergelak dalam tawa. Tidak bisa, tampiknya, lantas menekuk tubuh pula melenggang pergi setelah Mayuzumi memberi anggukan pasrah.

Mayuzumi, hendak menghela napas namun—

"Hai! Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Aku menjual banyak pai—yah, walau buatan rumah, tapi, hei—apa kau berminat? Dan err—bisa dipesan dan dibungkus dan dibawa pulang."

—gadis berambut merah muda menerobos duduk di hadapannya dan mengoceh tanpa jeda, mencuri napasnya.

* * *

.

Standard disclaimer **applied**.

 **Warn : Crack pair**. **Miss typos. Cliché**. Probably **OOC** , because Mayuzumi's ic is talkless but in this fic I made him a lil bit banyak ngoceh hohohohoho (?). And failed fluff too—lmao this fic is full of flaws /lemmekri.

.

Special thanks and loves for Kak Geesha who made this celebration and I can show up my lovely markboatmark :"]]]]

.

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro tertarik dan menyetujuinya. Dia mengikuti ke mana Momoi pergi hingga tiba di huniannya yang mungil namun apik. Sebelumnya dia ragu—maksudnya, ya ampun, bahkan tidak sampai tiga jam mereka bertemu dan si gadis sudah mengajak untuk bertamu? Tidak apa-apa, kan masalah bisnis, Momoi menetralisir pikiran-pikiran negatif Mayuzumi, seakan-akan sanggup membaca rentetan kekhawatirannya.

"Bagaimana?" Momoi menanti opini si konsumen yang menyantap pai kecil dengan buah-buahan segar tersaji rapi di atasnya. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana Mayuzumi menggerakkan tangannya untuk memotong, menusuk, dan melahapnya dengan penuh estetika yang elegan—Momoi pun mengaku jika dia bahkan tidak makan dengan cara seperti itu meski dia wanita.

"Enak," timpalnya, kontras dengan ekspresinya yang kelewat datar. Duga Momoi bahwa ucapan Mayuzumi berupa kalimat penuh artifisial disertai alibi tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan si pembuat. "Aku serius, Momoi-san, ini enak."

"Apa ada yang kurang?"

 _Kurang—manis di wajahmu berkurang. Apa kau menaburkannya ke dalam adonan?_ "Kurang banyak jumlahnya, tepatnya."

Momoi tertawa, tidak terlalu keras. "Omong-omong, mengapa Mayuzumi-san meminta painya dibungkus tadi?"

Mayuzumi meletakkan garpu dan pisau makan di samping piring porselin yang kosong. Dia mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tisu—lagi-lagi, Momoi harus menguji tingkah laku si pria serupa bangsawan ini. "Aku tidak suka makan di sana, terlalu berisik oleh riuh obrolan dan itu menggangguku. Tapi painya benar-benar lezat dan aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Kafe itu memang terkenal, makanya ramai. Kau sering berkunjung ke sana?"

Pemuda bersurai perak melipat tisu. "Empat kalinya aku ke sana. Sungguh, kau harus mencobanya."

Momoi mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu menyeringai. "Lain waktu. Tapi aku tak ingin sendiri."

Sudut bibir Mayuzumi tertarik sedikit—sedikit sekali sampai Momoi tak bisa menangkap gerik bahwa dia tengah tersenyum.

Dia menerima ajakan implisit Momoi.

.

* * *

.

Momoi mengundang lagi. Untuk makan pai bersama, katanya, sembari kedua belah pipi tirus dihiasi semburat merah tomat serta senyumnya merekah sempurna. Menarik Mayuzumi untuk kembali berkunjung lebih awal dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja Momoi memberengut.

"Aku belum dandan, Mayuzumi-san. Penampilanku semerawut begini. Tidak sopan, kan, menyambut pelanggan setia seperti ini." Dia mengepruk-ngepruk apron oranye dan kedua tapak tangannya yang diperciki bubuk-bubuk terigu. Rambut merah muda menyalanya diikat satu cepol di belakang—dan jika boleh Mayuzumi mengaku, tingkat kecantikan Momoi meningkat saat itu juga, tetapi, toh, Momoi selalu terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apa pun.

Mayuzumi berhambur masuk setelah mengekori Momoi dari belakang. Dia bergeming di sofa yang empuk sedang Momoi beringsut menuju dapur—yang ruang antarkeduanya tidak dipisah dinding sama sekali, karena apartemen itu mungil, ingat. Mayuzumi membuka lembar-lembar novel kesukaannya. Namun, suara bising yang berasal dari Momoi mendistraksinya, membuat Mayuzumi mencuri lirikan lewat ekor mata. Dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan pada bacaan ketika Momoi sekonyong-konyong berjalan menghampiri dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan.

"Kautahu, Mayuzumi-san," Momoi menaruh cangkir, lekas mengaduknya dengan hati-hati, "dulu aku tidak bisa masak atau membuat cokelat untuk orang yang dikagumi di pertengahan Februari. Bekal untuk sendiri pun tidak mumpuni. Sahabat kecilku memaki-maki abiliti memasakku terus. Katanya sering keasinan atau malah kelewat hambar. Tapi sekarang aku malah membuat kue-kue ini yang—sedikit percaya diri sih—tidak buruk juga."

Mayuzumi tak menanggapi, tak menyembur sepotong kata pun untuk si gadis. Kelereng _silver_ -nya mengamati Momoi dari balik buku, dan menutup mukanya dengan panik saat Momoi memandangnya secara impulsif.

"Mayuzumi-san sedang membaca apa?"

(Dia tidak menyangka bila Momoi akan mendekatinya.)

Suara nyaringnya terdengar dekat di telinga, membentur timpaninya secara lembut dan mengejut jantungnya dengan debaran di atas normal— _tik-tak_ jam pun kalah cepat. Momoi dilirik. Wajahnya berdistansi beberapa senti dari Mayuzumi. Harum, harum, _cherry_ , Momoi beraroma _cherry_. Dan itu membuatnya gila, gila sekali kendati ekspresi di muka terlihat biasa saja serta apatis. Paragraf-paragraf mengabur dari penglihatan, bertransformasi menjadi refleksi Momoi yang singgah di benaknya.

"Astaga! Painya!" Momoi memekik dan terbirit-birit, meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang nyaris sekarat dan tenggelam dalam buku.

.

* * *

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk terjatuh pada Momoi Satsuki.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan dan kali ini akan menyentuh pertengahan ketiga, pasca pertemuan tak terduganya kemarin—kemarin, sebab waktu berjalan amat cepat dan acapkali tidak tersadari. Pai-pai buatan Momoi masuk posisi teratas menu kudapan favoritnya, menyingkirkan olahan di kafe lama secara telak.

Banyak hal terjadi setelahnya yang menjadi histori yang menyenangkan. Mayuzumi lebih menikmati hidupnya setelah mengenal Momoi, meski seluk-beluknya sendiri belum tergali lebih dalam.

Kediaman Momoi tidak lagi menjadi lokasi utama untuk bersitatap, kafe atau taman atau perpustakaan menjadi alternatif lainnya. Pun Mayuzumi pernah mengajak Momoi ke rumahnya dan Momoi menyanggahnya dengan tanggap juga terbata-bata dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ya ampun, astaga, astaga, kau tinggal sendiri, jadi, jadi, mana mungkin hanya berdua di rumah laki-laki?! Maka Mayuzumi mengelak, apa bedanya ketika kita juga berdua di rumahmu? Momoi kalah dan tumbang, melunak, menyerah. Mayuzumi sedikit mengusak pucuk rambutnya, menuai kegugupan dan malu dan sipu Momoi yang mencapai puncak.

Mayuzumi-san tidak mengoleksi majalah dewasa, kan? Pertanyaan Momoi menuai lirikan tajam, menusuk malah. Biasanya lelaki berotak mesum dan di kamarnya ada setumpuk DVD yang bajakan pun tak masalah pula majalah pul—Momoi berhenti mengoceh, sebab Mayuzumi membukakan pintu kamarnya yang dipenuhi rak yang didesaki buku-buku. Lihat, apa di sini masih ada yang seperti _itu_? Momoi mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat lalu menjelajahi sudut-sudut rumahnya.

.

Ada nomor yang saling ditukar guna mempermudah komunikasi—karena sebelumnya, mereka menyampaikan informasi dan kabar kala bertemu dan merencanakan temu lainnya di esok hari. Meski keduanya akan berkonversasi saat larut malam, dengan separuh mengantuk; separuh lagi rindu yang membuat terjaga dan berlama-lama berhubungan lewat ujung telepon—menghiraukan tarif biaya karena, hei, mencicip asmara di masa muda itu benar-benar memabukkan.

Bunyi _tuut tuut_ yang pendek namun berkali-kali itu mengakhiri panggilan. Kemudian bibir melengkung menyerupai segaris kurva. Faktor yang membuat Mayuzumi demikian adalah foto latar ponselnya yang berisikan mereka berdua. Momoi memasang pose memeluk popcorn ukuran jumbo dan menyengir riang sementara Mayuzumi sibuk menyeruput cola melalui sedotan.

 _"Apa ini kencan pertama?"_

 _"Bukannya kita kencan setiap hari?"_

 _"Kenapa kausebut demikian?"_

 _"Karena kita bertemu setiap hari?"_

 _"Siapa yang merencanakannya?"_

 _"Kau, dan aku. Dan Tuhan yang menakdirkannya."_

.

Ada momen kali pertama saat sepasang telapak tangan saling merekat malu-malu, jemari bertaut, lama sekali sampai hangat merambat memasuki sukma. Terjadi di Desember minggu ketiga. Kristal-kristal beku gugur dari atas baskara yang meredup cahayanya. Dua sejoli yang sama-sama mengepulkan uap-uap putih yang menyembul dari syal tebal, namun tetap membagi panas tubuh lewat ikatan di tangan. Kepala yang satu tertengadah menonton hujan salju, yang satunya lagi bersandar di bahu lainnya, menghirup aroma adiktif yang membuat dirinya nyaman berada di sana.

.

Spasi yang membatasi Mayuzumi dan Momoi sudah mulai terkikis, perlahan-lahan seiring bibit-bibit afeksi yang lama tertanam mulai berkecambah dalam hati setiap hari. Tapi, tapi—keduanya tak pernah membangun relasi yang pasti. Hanya terus-menerus terombang-ambing tak menentu dalam perasaan yang sulit terdefinisi.

.

 **f i n.**

* * *

iya tahu iya ini crack sekali sepi sekali huhuhu :""")) Untuk nulisrandom2016 hari kesekian juga dan ini bener-bener random :"""D

.

.

yang sudah membaca sampai tamat, dapat salam hangat yang gak penting ini dari Mioreo! /drop a lot of love sign/


End file.
